Motor vehicles typically have windows that provide visibility into and out of a passenger compartment of the vehicle. One or more of the windows may be moveable relative to the vehicle body (such as a vertical moving window of a vehicle door, etc.), while one or more of the windows may be stationary or fixed (such as a quarter window on the vehicle door, etc.).
Sealing assemblies are typically disposed between a fixed and/or moveable window and, for example, a vehicle door for forming a seal at an interface between the window and the vehicle door. Many sealing assemblies that are currently available are formed by a thermoplastic vulcanizate (TPV) and/or an ethylene propylene diene monomer (EPDM) rubber. Combining these materials in a single sealing assembly is difficult, because it is difficult to bond TPV and EPDM rubber.
Accordingly, the present invention aims at solving the problem(s) of the prior art identified above.